It is known to coil and uncoil a high pressure hose about a drum as a means of extending and retracting the hose. However, the hose reacts by uncoiling from the drum, which can cause damage to the hose and malfunction of the apparatus employing the drum and hose, as the hose is pressurized, due to frictional forces resisting hose extension during displacement beyond the apparatus, due to gravity, for example, for uphill extension, or due to jet nozzle reaction force. U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,235 (Vowles; Robert W.) teaches a device for winding a high-pressure hose in a spiral groove of a drum and for dispensing the hose from the device. The device uses peripheral rollers to exert force on the coiled hose to keep the hose in the groove. The rollers cause drag on the hose during extension, causing uncoiling, kinking, and wear to the surface of the hose, and generally add to the size, cost, and complexity of the device.